Flames of Desire
by X.xMay-Babyeex.X
Summary: The dwarves find themselves an unlikely companion in the form of Bilbo, but and even more unlikely one when one of their own is injured an in need of aid. Their new companion finds herself caught in a tangle of adventure that will either make her stronger or inevitably destroy her. Kili/OC
1. Friend or Foe?

**Flames of Desire**

**Chapter 1 **

**Friend or Foe? **

The howls of the wargs echoed over the plains as they chased after Radagast. With the distraction, the dwarves had managed to find a rocky outcropping that disguised them well. It wasn't long until a warg scout had found them, only to be killed shortly after. As they fought to kill the scout, it's shouts of pain rang out, alerting the other wargs and orcs.

The dwarves sprang from their hiding place only to be surrounded on the plain. They looked around for a place to seek shelter, but found none that would conceal the size of the group or one that they could reach in time. They took up a defensive stance, coming to stand in a circle. Upon Thorin's order, Kili began to shoot down wargs and orcs, but the dwarves knew they were vastly outnumbered.

"Over here!" Gandalf cried moments later, gesturing to a hole in a rock face under an overhanging rock.

The dwarves immediately ran to where he was, jumping into the hole that he gestured to without a second thought. Thorin stood guard, his sword drawn as the dwarves all ran toward the hole, jumping down into the barely lit cavern.

A warg advanced towards the group but was quickly cut down by the dwarf-king. He looked out at his nephew, who was still shooting down the advancing wargs, which seemed like a never-ending pack as they came down the hills.

"Kili!" Thorin cried, watching as his nephew looked towards him before making his way across the plain, his legs carrying him as fast as they could.

Before the dwarf could reach the hole, an arrow soared through the air, embedding in his leg deeply, sending him to his knees with a loud shout of pain that seemed to ring in Thorin and Fili's ears. Thorin watched in horror as a warg advanced on his nephew. He ran towards Kili with Fili hot on his heels, but knew he wouldn't make it in time. The thought made him move faster, watching as Kili tried to reach for his own sword, but was unable to grip the hilt in time.

The wargs mouth clamped on Kili's side, tearing through the flesh sending rivers of blood down his side, soaking his clothes and the grass beneath him, turning it from a vibrant green to a sickening red. The warg let go if his side, his crimson life force dripping from the foul creatures jaws as it went in for the killing bite.

Before it could, an arrow found its way into the wargs skull, killing it almost immediately, it's dead body falling beside Kili, who looked at it, watching as its rider began to climb over its dead body, sword drawn. Seconds later the wargs rider was shot dead, blood gurgling in its mouth due to the arrow lodged in its throat. Kili let out a small gasp, trying to see who had aided him but unable to as a wave of pain overcame him.

Thorin reached his nephews side within seconds of the wargs death, along with Fili and Gandalf who also joined them upon hearing Kili's cries of pain. The wizard leant down to look at Kili's writhing shape as he tried to move, the pain searing through his body. Thorin and Fili stood on either side of Kili, both with their weapons drawn, ready to defend their kinsman.

Thorins looked around for the one who had shot the arrows, catching site of a horse that was only a few yards away. The lithe creature was racing towards them, the hooves hitting the ground hard, creating a sound similar to that of thunder. He could see the rider on the back had a bow in their hand and a scowl crossed his features as he realised it to be an elf.

As the elf neared, he could see that their body was smaller than most elves he had seen and the features that he could see were somewhat more delicate and had softer angles. He presumed his nephews saviour was female as no male elf he had met had a build like the one he could currently see. The elf had white blonde hair and was garbed in dark green clothing.

Gandalf looked up as the horse neared, circling around them before coming to a halt beside him. The elf muttered to the horse, calming it as it shifted unsteadily, its hoof pounding the ground. The elf climbed down from the horse and Thorin caught a glimpse of her dark brown eyes.

A flash of recognition crossed Gandalf's face. He recognised their new companion from Rivendell. She had been much younger when he had first seen her, but knew her as one of the healers that Lord Elrond had taught.

"We don't need your help, elf." Thorin growled, stepping between her and Kili, momentarily forgetting about the wargs that still surrounded, biding their time to attack.

"Thorin. She just saved your kinsman's life. There is no need to be so unkind." Gandalf reasoned, watching as Fili cut down one of the wargs that came too close as they circled the small group.

"Please. I can help him." The elf spoke, her voice soft as she gestured to Kili who was growing, his skin growing pale as he continued to lose blood.

"We don't need your help." Thorin spat back, glancing at the wargs with just as much hatred as he showed the elf.

"The arrow is poisoned. If he is not seem to, the poison will kill him." She told him, taking a step towards Kili.

Thorin was about to say something when another warg charged at them. He and Filli spring into action, cutting it down almost immediately. The elf used the momentary distraction to love closer to Kili, her hand ghosting over his wounds as she inspected them, small groans of pain escaping his lips as he began to lose consciousness. Fili was immediately at his brothers side, worriedly looking over him, trying to stop him from falling unconscious, afraid that if he did, he would never wake again.

"What is your name?" Gandalf asked as he watched the she-elf pull the arrow from Kili's leg, making a small cry of pain escape Kili's lips.

"Nienna." She informed him, glancing at Thorin who gave her a harsh glare but did nothing to stop her from helping his nephew. Fili was beside her and Thorin knew he would guard his brothers life with his own. "I cannot help him here. He needs to be taken to Rivendell."

"No. I will not allow it." Thorin stated sharply, his voice firm and commanding.

"Thorin, leave your hatred of the elves behind for the sake of your kinsman's life." Gandalf turned to the dwarf, his eyes hard.

"I promise I will let no more harm come to him." Nienna got to her feet, wiping her bloodied hands on her leggings.

Thorin thought over the situation for a moment. He glanced to Fili who was looking between Kili, Thorin, Nienna and the wargs, his eyes pleading when he looked to his Uncle. "Fine. But if he dies in your care, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Nienna nodded before Gandalf helped her to lift Kili onto her horse, Fili watching the whole time, not wanting to leave his brothers side as he moaned in pain. Nienna clambered on behind him, exchanging words with Gandalf in elvish before spurring the horse forwards, her bow gripped tightly in one hand while she held the reins in another. A couple of wargs followed her, but were shot down by a group of elves who had emerged from the forest. Meanwhile, Gandalf, Thorin and Fili has retreated to the cave where the rest of the company was fidgeting worriedly. They all looked at their three companions with horror as they appeared without Kili.

"Where's Kili?" Bilbo glanced at the faces of the three who had just slid down into the small cavern, breaking the silence that had befallen them all.

"An elf is taking him to Rivendell to treat his wounds." Gandalf explained earning hushed whispers from the dwarves.

"Will he live?" Balin, an old and grey haired dwarf, asked, a touch of worry in his otherwise even tone.

"I believe it is very likely." Gandalf nodded, looking around before beginning to trek through the passage that he knew would lead them to Rivendell, and to where their companion was being taken to be healed.

**A/N Hey all! So this is my first try at a Hobbit story. Hope you enjoy and please review! :)**


	2. Songs of Healing

**Chapter 2 **

**Songs of Healing**

Nienna urged her horse to move faster as she heard Kili's breathing begin to slow. He was cold, she could feel it as their skin met, his like ice compared to her own. She could faintly see Rivendell over the horizon and whispered to her horse in a flurry of elvish, willing him to move faster. Her words worked and she felt her horse accelerate beneath her body, his hooves pounding the ground as they raced into the elven city, the afternoon light dancing across the water of the rivers and waterfalls.

As she rode into the city, a couple of guards moved towards her, prepared to stop her. Upon noticing the injured dwarf in front of her, they let her pass without a second glance, the wind whipping their hair as her horse sped past them. She rode towards the healing houses, pulling her horse to a halt as she reached them, patting her horses' neck tenderly as she got from his back with renewed urgency as Kili's breathing became even slower than before.

Nienna pulled Kili from the back of her horse, struggling to support his limp body as it fell heavily against her own. His blood made her hands slippery and stained her clothes as she took him into the healing house, laying him on one of the first beds she saw empty. Another healer moved over to her upon noticing the vast amount of blood that had left a trail as she had carried him in. Nienna recognized her to be Visera, one of the best healers that resided in Rivendell.

The two worked together to remove Kili's weapons, allowing them to move the dwarfs clothing away from the two injuries. Nienna looked up as she heard him let out a small groan of pain as she dabbed at the warg bite with cold water, the cloth quickly turning from white to crimson. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the dwarf, she didn't like to see people in pain, and it was one of the reasons that she had wanted to learn the art of healing since she was young.

It wasn't long before the two healers had cleaned and dressed the wounds, making Kili drink a herbal concoction to counteract the poison that coursed through his veins, hoping it would have left his system by the time he awoke. Nienna sat beside him, watching as he fought against the pain until eventually it drew him into unconsciousness again.

She looked up as she heard someone walk into the room. The person she heard was another dwarf, who was being lead by a guard, and she remembered that he had been next to the dark haired one when she had first encountered them. He had sandy coloured hair with braids in his hair and his beard. She smiled reassuringly at him as him as he walked over, his eyes full of concern.

"Will he live?" The dwarf questioned, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Nienna, leaning forward on his knees, his eyes never leaving the body of the other dwarf.

"Yes." Nienna nodded, getting to her feet, looking out at the dark sky, alerting her that night had fallen. "May I ask you for his name?"

"His name is Kili, and I am Fili, his older brother." The dwarf, Fili, nodded. She could tell he was uncomfortable with being around her. "Thank you for what you have done for my brother."

Nienna got to her feet, not wishing to make the dwarf uncomfortable for any longer and she guessed he would want to stay with his brother until he woke. " You are welcome. He should wake in a few hours, I will come see him when he does."

~*0*~

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the small room, hitting the bed that Kili slept in, warming it. Fili sat in a chair beside the bed, but had fallen asleep hours ago, his snores filling the room. Kili stirred, groaning in pain as his body ached, his muscles protesting as he moved, no matter how slight the movement. He opened his eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight as he looked around the room, noticing a figure in the corner who was moving things around on a table.

He could see the figure was female from the long sky blue dress she wore. Her silver blonde hair fell the her waist in ringlets and from the way she held herself, he believed her to be an elf. His thoughts were confirmed when she turned around, allowing him to see her deep brown eyes and the slight point of her ears. Her features were soft with slight angles to her face, making her seem beautiful.

"Where am I?" He asked of the she-elf.

"In Rivendell." She told him, walking across and placing a tray beside his bed, handing him a glass of water as she helped him to sit up.

"Rivendell? What am I doing here?" He sipped the water thankfully, the cool liquid refreshing against his dry mouth.

"You were injured while fighting a warg." She moved the sheets away from his side and he watched as she moved his shirt aside, not being able to help himself as he flinched away from her soft touch.

She drew her hands back, looking up at him and he knew she was waiting for his permission to continue her chore of examining the wound on his side. He nodded and watched as she gently pushed the bandage away, her fingers tracing the wound, making him grimace. She seemed to notice this and her touch became softer, almost feather light and unnoticeable. She quickly washed the wound before dressing it again.

"Thank you." Kili shifted awkwardly, watching as she squeezed the water from the cloth, which was stained red as it dripped into the bowl below. "May I know your name?"

"My name is Nienna." She smiled, placing the bowl of water and the cloth on a table across the room before looking over at Fili as he let out a loud snore. "He hasn't left your side since your party reached Rivendell."

Kili nodded, looking to his brother who slept peacefully in the chair beside him. He threw the sheets back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He gingerly pushed himself to his feet, which felt unsteady as he stood. As he stepped forward, his leg gave way beneath him and he half expected to crash to the floor if it wasn't for the pair of hand on his arm, steadying him. He turned his head to the side a little, catching a glimpse of Nienna and pulling away from her harshly.

Kili watched as the elf drew back, a flash of hurt crossing her features for a mere second before she straightened herself and went back to doing what she was doing before. Kili couldn't help the slight amount of guilt that tracked through him. He didn't like elves but he felt he owed her for saving his life. He knew she chose to and that he should've shown her more gratitude.

"If you need anything, just let any of the elves know." Nienna told him, her hands clasped together in front of her as she bowed her head before moving to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Kili questioned, stopping her in her tracks.

Nienna turned around, smiling at him. "To inform the rest of your company that you are awake and well."

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, and favourites and follows guys! I really wasn't expecting it to be this popular! Anyway, keep reviewing and stuff. It means a lot to me! :D **


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 3**

**Decisions, Decisions…**

The cool morning air whipped around Nienna as she loosed another arrow, hitting just off of the centre. She strung another arrow, releasing it, the arrow hitting just beside the previous one. She lowered the bow as she heard someone approach, their feet heavy against the stone paths.

"You have some talent with a bow." A deep and masculine voice commented.

"My father taught me when I was young." Nienna looked over her shoulder, watching as Gandalf came to stand beside her.

"I have a question for you, my dear." Gandalf examined the young she-elf. He had yet to speak to Thorin of his idea, "I was wondering if you would be willing to join the company I am with."

Nienna thought on it for a moment. It was true that she had always craved adventure and was often travelling, with or without company, but she wasn't sure if travelling with the company of dwarves would be a wise decision. For as long as she could remember, elves and dwarves had been enemies. She knew why. She knew what had happened all those years ago that had left a strong hatred between the two races. She wouldn't lie, it was an offer she didn't want to refuse, but she was unsure as to whether the dwarves would be as willing to comply with the offer.

It was true that she had saved the life of one of the company, much to the chagrin of the dwarves; they didn't like to welcome the thought that Nienna had saved Kili's life. Thorin especially had been unwilling to acknowledge what she had done. Nienna knew he was a proud person and she also knew that his pride had been wounded when he had been unable to save his nephew. Nienna didn't want him to show her any gratitude, she just wanted him to realise that the past was just that, the past. She knew some parts of it couldn't be forgotten, but she wished that he would learn some needed to be forgiven.

"I don't think it would be wise." Nienna turned back to the target, readying another arrow.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, watching the young she-elf. "Why is that? From what I hear, you are one who enjoys to have adventure in her life."

"Has the leader of your company agreed to this offer?" She questioned, knowing that if Thorin had agreed to it, that it would probably be a good idea.

Sensing the hidden meaning behind the question, Gandalf nodded his head. "Thorin was reluctant but agreed that having you in the company could be beneficial."

Nienna lowered her bow, suddenly finding the carvings along the wood exceedingly interesting as she thought of the offer. She assumed she would be better informed of what exactly was going on if she agreed to it, but she was unsure as to whether going in without knowing what they were doing was very wise. Although, Nienna knew she wasn't known for her rational thinking and wise decisions, she usually trusted her instincts to decide if something were the right thing to do. That's what he father had taught her.

"What is your decision?" Gandalf was watching her, his voice bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yes, but I wish to speak to Thorin about what exactly is going on."

~*0*~

Gandalf and Nienna walked through the stone halls of Rivendell towards where the dwarves were. It was easy to find them, their noise filling the corridors towards where their room was. The most distinct sounds were that of laughter and things being broken and snapped, for what Nienna assumed was a fire due to the pungent smell of burning wood.

"Wait here. I will go and get Thorin." Gandalf told her as they paused just outside of the room.

Nienna nodded, watching as he walked inside, closing the door behind him, except for a small crack, which allowed light to flood into the corridor. She had been contemplating her acceptance of Gandalf's proposal for the better part of the day. She knew the dwarves would be leaving soon, now that their companion, Kili, had healed enough to be able to leave.

Nienna had told him that around midday and she could tell that he was ecstatic about being able to be reunited with the company. She also knew that Thorin would be happy to leave for she knew that he didn't like it there. From what she'd heard and seen, Thorin didn't like having to be around elves in general.

The two had spoken momentarily when her had gone to see Kili, later informing them both along with Kili's brother, Fili, that he would be able to leave the healing rooms. She had warned all three of them about the possibility of the warg bite reopening if he wasn't careful, also stating that he wouldn't be able to travel for as long or as fast as they previously had been.

The door opened again and Nienna looked up as Gandalf walked out, accompanied by two other dwarves. She recognized Thorin almost immediately, but she didn't know the dwarf who was beside him. She assumed that he would've been one of the eldest in the company due to his white hair.

"Nienna, this is Balin and I believe you have already been acquainted with Thorin." Gandalf gestured to the white haired dwarf, Balin, introducing him.

"You were the one who helped Kili, yes?" Balin looked over her, his gaze piercing as he examined her.

"I am." Nienna responded, looking at Thorin whose eyes were boring into her.

"Why have you called us out here, Gandalf?" Thorin looked to the wizard, obviously displeased at being around Nienna.

"Nienna has agreed to join your company." Gandalf informed him. Thorin went to speak, but was cut of by Gandalf. "No, before you say anything, I would like to state that she helped save one of your company. She has skill with a bow and healing."

"I will not have an elf in my company." Thorin growled, but Nienna paid him little attention. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Gandalf had tricked her into agreeing to join the company.

"Thorin, as much as is displeases me to say so, Gandalf has a point." Balin interjected, earning a harsh glare from the dark haired dwarf.

Thorin turned his gaze from Balin onto Nienna. "We don't need nor want her help."

"Thorin, she would be a useful ally. Besides, you will eventually have to pass through Mirkwood; she would be useful should you encounter any elves." Gandalf reasoned, looking to the young she-elf who had barely spoken a word since he had returned with the dwarves.

Thorin turned his gaze back to Nienna. His eyes were calculating and cold towards her as he examined her. She looked him directly in the eyes, almost as if she were silently challenging him. After a few moments Thorin turned his gaze away from her and to Balin, who was watching him. Nienna could almost imagine all the thoughts rushing through Thorin's mind as he made his decision.

Thorin let out a heavy sigh, displeased at the events that had just unfolded. "Very well. I will allow her to join us for now. Any issues and she leaves. No arguments."

**A/N Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry it wasn't put up yesterday, but I was busy and had to go over it. Sorry if any seems a bit OOC, I was unsure of how to write it. Anyway, hope you all liked it! Please review! And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it means a lot. Also thanks to everyone who is putting the story as a faveourite and following the story! **


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 4**

**The Adventure Begins**

The sunrise set a blazing fire of colour across the horizon making the water glint and dance in the light. Nienna made her way to where Thorin told her they would be meeting before they left. Her hair was drawn out of her face by two braids and a quiver was strapped to her back alone with a long knife, her bow in her hand. She knew Gandalf was in a council with Lord Elrond and others, leading her to believe that he would join them later.

As she reached the company, she could feel them turn their gaze towards her. She kept her shoulders square as she strode towards Thorin, ignoring the scrutinizing glances she received from most of the other dwarves, with the exception of the two brothers, Fili and Kili. She noted that the latter of the two was favouring the leg that was uninjured, leading her to believe that the arrow wound was yet to fully heal. "Is she joining us?" Kili questioned Thorin, earning a nod in answer as he strode towards the elf, his blue eyes cold as he looked over her.

"You know these paths. You will lead the company from this place." Thorin ordered, his tone holding no room for argument.

Nienna nodded before walking past the company, whose gaze followed her as if waiting for her to make a wrong move and give them cause to attack. She looked up at the sky as she walked the familiar path that would lead herself and the rest of the company out of Rivendell. The sky was bright blue with no cloud in site. It would be a warm day and she had no doubt that the heat would affect the rest of the company.

She moved slower than she normally would as she led the dwarves, and the hobbit that she was yet to be introduced to, up the side of the mountain and into the paths that would lead them out of the valley. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that she didn't get too far ahead of the company. She paused for a moment, her eyes trailing to where Fili was helping his brother whose limp had become more noticeable, pain written across Kili's face with every step as his hand strayed to his side where he had been bitten by the warg.

She said nothing, choosing to continue to lead them along the paths. It wasn't long until they reached the open plain. The sun was nearing the middle of the sky and already the landscape radiated with warmth. Thorin soon took over leading the company and Nienna watched them walk past before following behind, glancing behind every so often to make sure no unwanted company was following them.

"I thought elves and dwarves didn't get along." Nienna glanced down at her side, where the hobbit now walked beside her, his gaze curious as he looked up at her.

"Our races have been quarrelling for many years. It is rare that we communicate with one another." Nienna informed him, noting that they were a few metres behind the dwarves.

"What is your name?" Nienna smiled warmly at the hobbit, she could see he was curious and probably knew little of the world outside his home.

"Nienna. May I know yours?" She responded, glancing up ahead to see that the company had paused.

"Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit, Bilbo as she now knew his name to be, smiled up at her.

Nienna nodded, watching as the company found some trees for shade before sitting down. From the position of the sun, which was now in the middle of the sky, she guessed they were stopping to rest and eat and drink, before continuing their journey towards the mountains. Nienna lingered a little way away from the company, taking a sip of water and looking over the horizon.

"Nienna?" Nienna shook her head to clear her thoughts as a voice sounded her name. She turned her head to glance down at the older of Thorin's nephews, Fili.

"Yes?" She queried, it was unusual for any of the company to call her by name, usually they would address her as 'she-elf'.

"Would you be able to examine Kili's wounds? I am worried that they will either reopen or get infected." Fili responded, his eyes shining with worry for his younger brother. The two always seemed to be together and Nienna wondered if they had ever spent a prolonged period of time apart from each other.

Nienna nodded, following Fili over to where Kili sat against a rock, Thorin standing beside him. The rest of the company kept their distance but looked on with worry. Nienna had warned Thorin that Kili had not been strong enough to travel and she hoped for his sake that his nephew would be able to journey through any pain he may experience.

She knelt down beside Kili, noticing the small amount of blood seeping through the cloth of his tunic on his side. She looked to him for permission, earning a nod before she pushed the cloth aside, examining the warg bite. It wasn't long until she had redressed the wound, asking him if his leg was bothering him, to which she received the answer, no.

"Thank you." Kili acknowledged her help, his voice low against her ear so no one else heard.

"I suggest you take it easy. You do not want to cause anymore damage to yourself." Nienna told him, nodding her head to show she had heard his thanks and welcomed it.

"Will he be alright? Despite the wound reopening?" Fili asked, clearly worried for his brothers' health. Nienna noted that the two seemed to have a close bond. She wished she could've understood what it was like to feel a bond like that, but she was an only child for her father had died before she was born.

"As long as he doesn't over exert himself, the wound should heal properly within a few days as long as he allows me to tend to it." Nienna informed him, her hands resting in her lap as she sat across from Kili and Fili, glancing across at Thorin who was talking with a rather muscular dwarf who had markings on his head.

"Why did you agree to come with us?" Kili questioned, turning the subject from his injuries to his curiosity as to why the she-elf would join them when she knew she would not be welcomed.

"I am still trying to map it out in my head. Besides, someone needs to be here who can tend to your injuries." She smiled, getting to her feet.

It wasn't long until the company were on their way again, the sun beginning its slow descent in the sky. Nienna guessed it would be night when they reached the mountains, making the continuation of their journey difficult. Up ahead she could see the grey clouds that lingered over the mountains. She hoped they would pass through before the storm, but also knew that nature could be merciless when it wanted.

**A/N Another chapter done! I went and saw the Hobbit for the 5****th**** time today and found myself noticing more and more things. Anyway, thanks for all the support your showing and please keep reviewing! Don't be scared to tell me what you think or how you're feeling about the story. I don't bite… hard. **

**xoxo May**


	5. The Mountains

**Chapter 5**

**The Mountains **

The rain beat down heavily against the mountain stone, turning it from an ashen colour to black. As more water poured down, it made the rock slippery and hard to move along. Lightning crackled in the sky, lighting it up in bright and frequent flashes, while the thunder rumbled, echoing around the mountains. The company moved along the mountains slowly, careful not to slip in the torrential rain that soaked them, chilling them to the bone.

Nienna kept one hand pressed against the cold rock face as she followed behind a grey haired dwarf. The path cut into the rock face became a little wider, allowing more room for them to move. A cry of shock was barely heard over the thunder as Bilbo slipped and fell forward, two of the dwarves reaching out and gripping his pack, pulling him back against the rock face.

"We must find shelter!" She heard Thorin's distinct voice call over the rumbling thunder.

Moments later another shout was heard, "Look out!"

Although she did not know the name of the dwarf who shouted she vaguely recognized him to be one of the ones who was especially cold towards her. He had been referring to a large rock that struck into the side of the mountain above their head, showering them in large chunks of rock. Nienna pressed against the mountain, covering her face as the pieces of rock tumbled down around them.

The dwarves were all calling out to each other, but the beating rain and heavy thunder made all their voices seem to come together as one. More stones crumbled around them, the edge of the path they stood on crumbling to pieces and falling into the steep valleys below. The mountain rumbled beneath them and began to move, cracking and jolting.

A crack ran down the length of the mountain, separating the company as the mountain began to separate. Nienna gripped the slippery surface of the rocks behind her to steady herself. She glances to her side to see that the mountain had pulled away completely and half of the company was on the other rock. The rock beneath them lurched again, colliding with the side of the mountain.

Nienna was thrust backward along with the rest of the company that were around her. They used the opportunity of the joined rock to run across the rock they were on and onto an unmoving part of the mountain. Once they were on the secure part of the mountain, they watched as the rest of the company gripped onto the rock face of the leg of the stone giant, fear obvious on their faces.

The sound of rock on rock sounded throughout the air, almost drowning out the constant thunder that rumbled around them. Nienna watched in horror as the rock carrying the other half of the company swung forward, past them and into the side of the mountain. The collision sent vibration throughout the mountain face and she could faintly hear Thorin yelling over the sounds of the wind and rain.

The rocks fell away and soon enough they rounded a corner to find the rest of the company. Nienna glanced around, unable to spot the hobbit amongst the bodies of the dwarves. She was not alone in noticing his absence as the others began to look for him, calling his name.

They noticed him hanging onto the edge of the mountain. The dwarves reached down to get him, their hands reaching out as he slipped due to the water battering them. Thorin jumped off the ledge onto a rock below, hoisting Bilbo up onto the side of the mountain before slipping himself, only to be caught by the bald headed dwarf that Nienna vaguely recognised.

There was a cave cut into the face of the mountain and Thorin informed the company they would be resting there for the night. The company filed into the cave, which was dimly lit but Nienna found it comforting to be out of the storm that thundered outside.

Nienna moved to the edge of the cave, away from the rest of the dwarves, who sat down in a large group, pulling the food from their packs. Nienna ate her food quickly. She wasn't in the mood for talking to people, not that many of the dwarves would have wanted to speak to her.

She was still worried for Kili's injuries. The battering on the mountain would've served to cause him more pain than he was already experiencing. She could see it written plainly over his face that it hurt when he moved. The wound from the arrow on his leg was pretty much already healed, but she knew that the warg bite would take longer to heal.

The group slowly began to disperse and the dwarves moved into their own little groups to discuss things before sleeping. Nienna watched, moving over to where Kili and Fili sat. She could feel the other dwarves eyes on her as she moved towards them. She knew that if she glanced at those who were looking at her, she would see nothing but hatred in their eyes. She knew they were being cold to her to make her feel unwelcomed and she also knew they had their reasons to dislike her. She was part of a race that they viewed as enemies and nothing she could do or say would change that.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned as she sat down beside Kili, across from Fili who was watching her intently, though there was not as much hatred as she thought she would see in the dwarfs eyes.

"My side constantly pains, although that is because it is not yet properly healed." Kili instinctively placed his hand to his side, feeling the pain ripple through his body.

"I have something that may help." Nienna reached into her bag, pulling out a small glass jar. "I'll need to see the wound, though."

"Alright." Kili nodded, taking his weapons from his back and removing his coat and tunic, allowing her to undo the bandages.

Nienna poured some water over the wound, gently drying the wound. She undid the lid of the glass jar, gently smearing the green paste across the wound. She drew back slightly as Kili winced, his muscles tensing and contracting under her touch.

Once she had covered the still healing bite, she wrapped a new bandage around the wound, making sure that the whole bite was covered so that it wasn't rubbing against the fabric. She drew away, watching as he pulled his clothes back on.

"What will that paste do?" Fili asked Nienna, watching as she put the jar back into the small bag she carried with her.

"It should ease the pain and numb the wound for a while." She told him, glancing at him, pushing her hair from her face.

Fili nodded, glancing at Kili who was lying on the ground, slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Nienna got to her feet, crossing to the corner of the cave to leave the two brothers alone to sleep. She wasn't tired and chose to sit in the corner of the cave near the entrance, across from a dwarf whose name she thought to be Bofur.

She leant against the rocky wall, running her fingers over her bow. She was happy with the silence that surrounded her, despite it being broken every few moments by the snoring of the dwarves. She heard someone mutter something and looked up to see that the dwarf across from her, Bofur, had obviously directed a question at her that she had not heard.

"Pardon?" She asked, now drawn from the thoughts that swam in her mind.

"Why did you come with us?" Bofur repeated his question, no tone of impatience in his voice like Nienna expected.

"I have thought about it myself and I still do not find myself with an answer." She admitted, her hands still running over the smooth wood of her bow.

"As much as I dislike elves, you seem different." Bofur commented, blowing a puff of smoke from his lips.

Nienna smiled a little. She liked to think that the dwarves would grow to like her, although she thought it unlikely, "How do you find me different?"

"You seem to not care that our races are unkind towards each other. If it weren't for you, our companion would be dead." Bofur acknowledged, glancing across at Kili who was sleeping soundly.

"I have always tried to help those who needed it, for as long as I can remember." Nienna looked around, noticing a small amount of movement from where Bilbo slept.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence and Nienna found herself withdrawing into her thoughts. She was still trying to grasp why she had joined the dwarves. For some reason she felt a strange pull towards the company. She couldn't tell if it was the call of adventure, to see and experience things of legend, or if it was that she wanted to make a difference to the world somehow.

She looked up again to see that Bilbo and Bofur were conversing near the entrance to the cave. Bilbo looked ready to leave, and she guessed that he had realised that the journey was not for him. Nienna liked the hobbit, She found him a kind and lively person but she also knew that his kind seldom ventured beyond their borders.

The hissing sound of sand moving filled her ears and moments later Thorin was yelling and there was a commotion of movement before the ground gave way beneath her. She fell, along with the rest of the company. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her mind before everything around her turned black and she fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**A/N** **Another chapter done! I am happy with this one. I think its turned out pretty good. My writing may seem a bit vague at the moment but I am trying to stick with the film without putting too much of the films dialogue in. I'm not a huge fan of dialogue when its not needed. I look forward to the awesome reviews I know you'll leave and I hope I leave you excited for the next chapter. Please review guys and thank you for the continued support. I have read and reviewed some of the stories you lovely reviewers have left and can say some of you are very talented! Keep up the amazing work! **


	6. The Goblin King

**Chapter 6**

**The Goblin King**

Nienna grimaced as the goblins swarmed the company, a couple of them gripping her forearms, hauling her along with the rest of the group. Their foul and rotten stench filled her nose, making her stomach churn unpleasantly as their calloused hands scraped along her bare skin. She could faintly see the path, on which they were taking them, but her vision was slightly blurred and her heat was pounding from where she had hit it when they fell.

As they pulled them along the cold stone ground, the firelight blazed thought the underground, illuminating them and casting dark shadows along the walls and in the crevices. She didn't like this place, it send a chill through her. It was too dark, with no natural light to break the shadows. She was beginning to feel more and more frustrated and anxious to break hold of the goblins grip, she just needed to reach her knife.

Her thoughts of attack were halted when they came to stand before what she assumed was the Goblin-King. As they approached, he stood. Nienna thought him to be a large and vile creature. As he moved towards them, she could almost feel the earth move and shake beneath her feet. He came to his full height in front of the company and Nienna fought the urge to grimace from the smell that surrounded her. It smelt as if something was rotting.

Her ears began to ring and she felt herself become dizzy suddenly. She was aware of a pair of hands holding her steady as she faintly heard the booming voice of the goblin king. She was fading in and out, vaguely hearing parts of the conversation and very aware that there were two people at her side, holding her steady.

She shook her head, her blonde hair splaying over her shoulders as she tried to clear her mind. It seemingly worked and everything around her became clearer. Bofur and Fili were on either side of her, holding her steady as she regained her thoughts and balance. She assumed her dizziness and lack of balance was due to the fact she had hit her head.

"What is this?" The voice was one she didn't recognize and she immediately assumed it to be the goblin king. "This. This is no dwarf."

"She is a member of our company." Nienna glanced at Thorin as he spoke, the goblin king's gaze never straying from her. His eyes raking over her sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine.

"An elf, travelling with dwarves? This is most unheard of!" The goblin king exclaimed, his voice ringing out around the whole place.

Nienna glanced down at Fili as she heard the goblin king shout orders to have them searched. The goblins proceeded to push them around, searching them for any hidden weapons. Soon enough the goblins were preparing to torture them, the thought lingering in Nienna's mind and sending small amounts of fear through her body.

As the goblins searched through the weapons, Nienna watched as they picked up Thorin's sword, a sword she recognized to be one of the famous blades Lord Elrond had mentioned. The goblin examined the sword, immediately dropping it and jumping back, making a loud screeching noise as he did.

A sudden chaos surrounded the company. The goblins rallied around them, whipping them and jumping on them, forcing most of the company to the ground. Nienna panicked slightly, reaching for her knife that they hadn't found. As she did a sudden blast ricocheted through the cavern, knocking the goblins off of them.

She was vaguely aware of Gandalf yelling at them and she reached out, grabbing her weapons. Her hand clasped around the hilt of her long knife and she rolled to her feet. As soon as she was on her feet, she ducked to avoid one of the goblins swords before running her blade through his torso. She looked around to see that the rest of the company was also engaged in the close combat fighting, all of them working together efficiently to move through the waves of goblins that surrounded them.

The company managed to break through the lines and were soon racing through the various pathways throughout the cavern. They continued to fight, Nienna's blade soon dripping with the blood of the goblins as they made their way through the constant onslaught of goblins. She could tell that the company were running mainly off adrenaline and she could feel her own adrenaline pumping through her system.

Soon enough the company found themselves surrounded again, the goblin king looming in front of them. Gandalf made quick work of him and he fell forward, dead. Nienna felt a slight amount of hope course through her that was almost immediately gone when she felt the bridge beneath them shudder.

The wood of the bridge cracked and creaked before giving way. Nienna staggered slightly before regaining her balance as the bridge plummeted towards the ground. Her heart hammered in her chest as she wind rushed around them. The bridge reached a narrow gap between two steep drops and shuddered before eventually coming to a halt. Nienna jumped off the bridge, relieved to feel solid ground beneath her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Nienna questioned Fili as she helped him to get out form underneath two planks.

Before he could answer, the body of the dead goblin king fell on top of the ruins of the bridge. Grunts and groans could be heard from most of the company, as well as complaining voices as they tried to pull themselves out from under the planks of wood, the task now harder due to the weight of the goblin kings corpse.

"I'm better than that lot." Fili grinned, walking over to help his brother out from under the ruin.

"Gandalf!" Kili exclaimed and it was immediately obvious that the fear in his tone was due to the oncoming army of goblins who were racing down towards them.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight. Run!" Gandalf instructed and soon the company were moving again.

None of them stopped running until they were outside, the forested area covering them as they looked around, counting to make sure everyone was there. They all let out a collective sigh of relief, although their relief was soon to be short lived.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys! I promise the next one will be longer. Be sure to review so I know what you think and I am sticking with what I previously said, some of you lovely reviewers have an amazing talent! I'll be sure to read and review your stuff :)**


	7. Midnight Attack

**Chapter 7 **

**Midnight Attack**

Nienna looked around the landscape as the dwarves spoke amongst themselves as well as Bilbo and Gandalf. She had gotten used to being somewhat if an outcast amongst the group and generally enjoyed it as it allowed for her to have peace. Her moment of peace, however, disappeared when she heard the signature howl of a warg from somewhere up along the ridge of the mountain, where it met the forest. She caught a faint flicker of movement and walked over to the others.

"Wargs!" She shouted, catching the company's attention, drawing an arrow and readying it.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin trailed off, his eyes searching the hillside, drawing his sword.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf ordered before the company set off.

Nienna stayed back a little, shooting down the first warg she saw break through the tree line before running down to where the others were. The dwarves had drawn their weapons and were cutting and hacking at the wargs and orcs as they attacked them, black blood spraying along the ground.

Nienna continued to shoot the wargs down, but she knew there were too many. They would have to hope they could out run them. She looked over her shoulder to see that the path they were running on led them to a cliff. Gandalf noticed and looked around and she could almost see the thoughts of escape racing through his mind.

She tuned him out as he yelled for them to get into the trees. She didn't need to be told twice as she easily scaled the nearest tree. Kili and Fili soon came to the base of the tree, climbing up awkwardly. Kili sat on a branch next to her, both of them reaching out to grab Fili as his foot slipped, pulling him up onto the branch beside Nienna.

They all watched as the pale orc atop the white warg commanded the wargs to halt. He sat there, his cold eyes scanning the trees, his face contorting into what Nienna assumed was his form of a smile. He started to speak in a foul language, one she didn't recognise, but moments later the wargs were upon them, clawing at the trees, their claws tearing the branches, leaving the tree bare and making it shake and sway.

Nienna pulled herself higher up the tree, helping Kili and Fili to do so as well. Panic surged through her as the tree began to fall. She pressed her back against the trunk of the tree before jumping into the one beside her, Kili and Fili following behind her. She noticed that all the trees were beginning to fall, and the company soon ended up stranded in one tree, the base surrounded by wargs whose eyes shone in the moonlight, their teeth as sharp as razors, bared.

Gandalf reached out and grabbed one of the pinecones from the tree before lighting it on fire. It wasn't long before all of the dwarves were helping to throw the pinecones, which rained down on the wargs, setting the ground around them alight. The fire blazed, causing the wargs to back off and a few of them to yelp as the fire burnt their fur.

Nienna could almost feel the collective relief that the company felt, however the moment of relief was short lived. The tree gave a sudden jolt and began to fall, the roots tearing from the ground. Nienna gripped onto the trunk, the rough bark cutting into the soft flesh of her hands. The air was knocked out of her lungs as the tree stopped moving, causing her to fall against the trunk. She pulled herself up, looking around to see the majority of the company hanging from branches. A small grunt caught her attention as she noticed Kili trying to hoist himself up onto the branch. She reached out and offered him a hand, which he took, allowing her to help him so that he didn't fall.

As she glanced up, she could see Thorin's outlined figure as he strode towards the pale orc. She knew little of his history, but she could tell that he and the pale orc were acquainted. It made sense in her mind as she began to piece everything together. Now she understood why the wargs had attacked the dwarves along the plane near Rivendell, and why they had attacked them now.

Nienna watched as Thorin and the pale orc battled, the orc overpowering Thorin easily. She could feel the pain that coursed through the dwarves upon seeing their leader being injured the way he was. She also guessed that many of them felt helpless as they clung onto the tree.

Bilbo ran past her and she watched as he tackled one of the orcs before killing him. She glanced around, her eyes connecting with Gandalf's. She knew he wanted to help but he was unable to move. An understanding passed through her as she saw the desperation in his eyes and she pushed herself to her feet, moving to where Bilbo was being threatened by the pale orc along with others.

She stood in front of him, drawing her long knife from its sheath, the blade glinting in the firelight. The growls of the wargs sent chills up her spine, her skin prickling as adrenaline began to course through her. The pale orc watched her; seemingly annoyed that she was now there.

One of the wargs jumped towards her, her blade biting into its neck as she whirled out of the way. The sounds of battle filled her ears and she was suddenly aware that half of the dwarves had charged into battle and were hacking at the wargs. A sharp pain in her leg made her spin around, her knife slicing through the neck of an orc. She glanced down at where his sword had sliced into her leg.

She staggered slightly, the adrenaline in her system slowing her reaction to the pain. She looked around, searching for the familiar faces of the company amidst the chaos. Nienna looked up as a blast of air swirled around her and she couldn't help the slight relief that coursed through her as she saw the large figures of the eagles. She just hoped that this would allow them some peace, even if only for a moment.

**A/N Yes! Another chapter done! Again, not heaps of dialogue, but I think dialogue takes away some bits of the story. But, I was taught, if you don't need it, don't use it. **

**Also, be sure to check out my Criminal Minds story! If you're into that stuff :) And if you are, also check out the story I'm Beating for it. It's called 'Saving Thirteen' by LinVolturi. Its really good :) **


	8. Kindness Goes A Long Way

**Chapter 8**

**Kindness Goes A Long Way **

Nienna sat away from the rest of the company. Despite everything that had happened over the past days, she still felt uncomfortable being around the dwarves. She examined the cut on her leg that she had gained the previous night. It wasn't a deep or long cut, but she knew that she had to be careful that it didn't get infected.

She wet a piece of cloth before gently dabbing the cut. It was still sore and red, but Nienna knew that it would eventually hurt less and the area around the cut would become less inflamed. She grabbed a small jar of an herbal paste from her bag, putting a little of the past on her finger and wiping it over the wound before covering it.

"How's your leg?" Nienna looked up when she heard Kili sit across from her.

"It will heal." She answered, putting the jar back into her pack.

Kili nodded, watching her intensely as she rearranged things in her pack. "You fight well for a woman."

Nienna smiled a little at the compliment. "My father taught me when I was young. He said that it might help me to know how to fight, even if my knowledge was only basic."

"You father sounds like he is wise, although I would assume most elves are due to your races immortality." Kili grinned, grabbing the damp cloth Nienna had used on her leg and pressing it to the cut above her eye.

Nienna couldn't help but wince slightly as the cloth touched her skin, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning your wound." Kili informed her, gently wiping the blood off her face before putting the cloth down.

Nienna leant against the tree trunk, watching the rest of the group sleep except for Kili, who sat on a log beside the tree she was against. The moon shone brightly in the sky, casting a silver flow over the landscape. The firelight also gave them light, casting a shadow across the side of the dwarfs face.

Both of them were quiet, the only sound heard was the snoring of the dwarves that surrounded them. Kili couldn't help but glance at the she-elf who was staring up at the stars, the moonlight making her hair glow silver. He couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful, especially in the soft moonlight. He watched her carefully as she sat down beside him, running a hand along the intricate patterns carves into the wood of her bow.

Nienna looked up as she felt Kili's gaze resting on her. As her eyes locked with his, she smiled at him. He returned the smile, lowering his head slightly. Kili shifted slightly, his hand brushing against Nienna's, sending a jolt of electricity through his body making him draw his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, lowering his gaze, unable to help the flush that blossomed on his cheeks.

"Don't be sorry." Nienna told him and he felt a sudden compulsion to move closer to her.

As he did, Nienna watched him, still smiling. The smile lot up her whole face with joy and Kili noted that they were only mere centimetres away from each other and the gap was steadily closing. Their breaths mingled in the cold air, flowing around them in a colour of icy mist.

Nienna couldn't help the tinge of shock that coursed through her as their lips met. Kili's hand found her face, brushing her long her behind her ear gently as their lips moved together. The two were caught in a trance that was broken moments later by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The two immediately drew apart, Kili looking over his shoulder to see Fili standing behind them, a smirk plastered on his face. Nienna, got to her feet, moving away from Kili, gripping her bow tight in her hand, her knuckles turning white. Kili stayed where he was in a state of shock, shaking his head to clear it.

"Having fun, brother?" Fili grinned, looking between Kili and Nienna.

"Of course." Kili countered, seeming to have shaken himself from his state of shock.

Nienna left the two brothers to talk, walking over to the dwindling fire and picking up another log. She placed the log on the fire, watching as embers shot up into the sky, burning red hot before fading. She glanced over at Kili and Fili who were talking in hushed voices, glancing around the others and she assumed it was to make sure that they didn't wake anyone up.

She sat on the other side of the camp, glancing up at the stars again. It was a peaceful night and Nienna was happy for the change. She was beginning to feel slightly homesick and at times wished she was back in Rivendell. It wasn't that she didn't find the adventure she was on to be exhilarating; she just didn't enjoy the hostility.

Nienna lay on her back, still choosing to watch the stars. She could faintly hear Kili and Fili talking as well as snoring from other members of the company. She smiled a little as she listened to the sounds that were around her. She could faintly here the wind rustling in the leaves and the sounds of the forest. It was calming. Something she hadn't experienced for a while and something she had greatly missed.

**A/N Hey guys and girls! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please check out my Criminal Minds and Mortal instruments stories too! And don't forget to leave me a review! :) Love you all!**


	9. Dreams of Fire

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams of Fire**

_Golden leaves fell around Nienna as she trod softly through the undergrowth of the forest. Her hair was set alight by the sun that filtered through the cracks between the trees and leaves. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin, warming it. She loved this time of year when the leaves would turn from green to gold, littering the ground and tumbling down around her. _

_She pulled her hair from its braids, shaking her head and letting her white blonde locks of hair tumble over her shoulders. She soon found a break in the trees, wandering into a small clearing. She remembered when she could come here as a small child, clutching her mothers hand tightly as they walked through the forest. She didn't remember many things about her mother, but she knew of her kindness and her willingness to help those who needed aid. _

_Nienna sat down, leaning against the large tree that was in the middle of the clearing. She watched as the sun began to set in the sky, setting it ablaze with colours of orange, pink and purple. It was beautiful. It had always managed to capture her imagination at how some things in the world had pure beauty, while others things masked their darkness with beauty. _

_Nienna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. As she opened them she saw as the landscape around her changed. The grass in the field was no longer a lush green, but had become black and crumbled against her fingertips as she reached out to touch it. The sky had turned to fire, the heat from it surrounding and consuming her, leaving her struggling for breath. _

_She pushed herself to her feet, feeling herself slipping slightly as something warm and sticky surrounded her. She could feel the panic begin to course through her as she glanced at her hand, looking at the crimson liquid that stained it. She knew it to be blood but she couldn't see or feel where the blood was coming from. _

Nienna awoke suddenly, her breathing rapid and her heart slamming against her chest. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness of the camp. She raked her messy hair from her face, closing her eyes and trying to slow her breathing down in order to steady her heart beat. She couldn't help but jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Nienna relaxed slightly as she recognized Kili's voice, her shoulders losing their tension.

"Just a bad dream." Nienna brushed his questioned off, glancing at him as he sat down beside her.

Kili put an arm around her shoulders and Nienna rested her head against his shoulder, her nose resting in the crook of his neck. "I was about to wake you. Its time for your watch."

Nienna nodded, staying close to him. "You should sleep."

"No, I'll stay awake with you. Fili took over my watch. Told me I needed the rest." Kili informed her and Nienna smiled. She wished she had a sibling, but unfortunately she didn't.

Nienna smiled before sitting up properly, propping herself against a tree. It was a cool night and the air was crisp against her skin. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; she rather enjoyed the cool weather. It was a change from the heat that they had been experiencing whilst they were travelling.

"Where do you suppose Gandalf is taking us?" Kili questioned, pulling Nienna from her thoughts on the weather and climate.

"I'm not sure. I suppose he'd be taking us somewhere that would allow us to get supplies before we move through Mirkwood." Nienna shrugged her shoulders, glancing around to see that the rest of the company was asleep, not that she expected any of them to be awake.

Kili nodded and Nienna knew that the dwarves weren't too keen on having to travel through elven country. She herself wasn't looking forward to travelling through Mirkwood. She had heard of what had been happening there, they were only whispers on the wind, but she had heard of things.

Kili glanced at Nienna, noting how pale her complexion was in the soft moonlight and how her white-blonde hair seemed to glow. "Do you think that we will succeed in taking Erebor back?"

Nienna smiled, looking away from the stars to look at him. "Would you be here if you thought you were going to fail?"

"I… No." Kili admitted, chuckling to himself at the elf's tactics to stop his self-doubt. However, there was still a stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach. A part of him still doubted that they would come out of this the same people they were.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself. Trust your instincts." Nienna smiled, kissing his cheek, making Kili thankful for the cover of darkness to hide the tinge of red that now showed in his cheeks. "You really should rest."

Kili nodded. "Alright, if you insist."

**A/N So, I've been really bad and haven't updated in a while so this chapter is basically just a chapter to help build relationships. I should start updating more frequently now, though :) Please review, it actually makes me want to write quicker aha. **

**xx May **


End file.
